La EntRevista
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: En un mundo posapocalíptico en el que los seres humanos son capaces de viajar a mundos imaginarios con un tensiómetro de mano, nuestra intrépida periodista Carolina Peregrina les ofrece en exclusiva esta Ent-revista recién sacada de entre las raíces más profundas del sauce boxeador. De los editores de "¡Qué mala tinta tienes, calamar gigante" y "¿Dónde vas, Camarón del Lago Negro?"


**Descargo:**** Va a llegar un día en el que realmente se me olviden estas palabras o pase de escribirlas, que es peor, y me metan en la cárcel. No soy Tolkien, ni su heredera, ni nada parecido... así que no me pertenecen sus derechos. Que se haga millonario otro.**

_._

Esta historia, en principio sin sentido, se hizo para participar en el reto especial Guía turística de la Tierra Media del foro _Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet,_ pero se me echó el tiempo encima y no pude acabarlo. Como me daba pena no ponerlo, lo subo porque sí, vamos que no participa en nada XD

_._

_._

_**En un mundo posapocalíptico en el que los seres humanos son capaces de viajar a mundos imaginarios con un tensiómetro de mano multiusos, nuestra intrépida periodista Carolina Peregrina les ofrece en exclusiva esta Ent-revista recién sacada de entre las raíces más profundas del sauce boxeador.**_

_**De los editores de ¡Qué mala tinta tienes, calamar gigante! y ¿Dónde vas, Camarón del Lago Negro?**_

_**y con la colaboración especial del mago pardo **_

_**¡No se la pierdan!**_

_._

_._

—¡La Tierra Media está de moda! —Mi editor jefe jugueteó con el maldito bolígrafo hasta que se le cayó del nerviosismo al suelo. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que iba a proponerme— Nada más que asomes un poco la nariz al mundo, Carol. Tanta película, tanta reedición especial... Incluso los cirujanos empiezan a hacer el agosto con eso de las orejas puntiagudas.

Temía esa mirada que me observaba tras las pequeñas gafas a lo Elton John. Y temía que me hubiera llamado a su oficina sólo para hablarme de frikis con pelucas decoloradas, espadas de pega y barbas postizas… Eso no solía acabar bien. La última vez que estuve en una situación parecida tuve que hacerle una maldita entrevista al calamar gigante de Hogwarts. Eso sí, con traductor y todo: el del _google_ de mi teléfono. Todo porque, según mi maldito jefe, no había dinero para gastos extra.

—Por eso he decidido hacer una serie de entrevistas a los personajes del viejo profesor, del tipo "un día en la vida de Menganito"… sus inquietudes, sus deseos, sus anhelos. Esa mierda vende. Ten. —Me tendió el ya conocido dispositivo, que por muy futurista que fuese, siempre que me lo ponía tenía la sensación de ir a tomarme la tensión. Bueno al menos esta vez iba a comer algo decente, esa gente da grandes festines y no parece que haya necesidad de invitaciones. Además si se hace muy fastidioso siempre puedo darme al vino—. Firma esto, ¿quieres?

Me tendió la hoja con el montón de cláusulas que acompañaban al uso del cachivache, describiendo toda clase de cosas que no se podían hacer con el aparatito. Hice un garabato a toda prisa y se lo devolví.

—¿A quién tengo que entrevistar esta vez? ¿A Frodo? ¿Legolas? ¿Aragorn?¿Gimli?¿Gollum? —pregunté con la esperanza de que no fuera a Sméagol, por favor cualquiera menos él... ¡Me dan una grima esos ojos saltones!

—A Bárbol.

—¿Perdón?

—A Bárbol, ¿no me oíste? —Se me cayó el alma a los pies— Tienes veinticuatro horas, así que no se te ocurra escaparte a... no sé... ¿Édoras? e inventarte la entrevista como hiciste con aquella del calamar gigante. No se la creyó nadie, Carol.

Quise replicarle… ¡Qué narices! ¡Quise mandarle a Cuenca! Más lejos quizá, pero no recordaba muy bien por dónde quedaba "a tomar por culo" y sin indicaciones lo mismo regresa. Además el idiota había pulsado ya el botón rojo y la oficina con sus luces fluorescentes empezaba a desvanecerse ante mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, descubrí ante mí un precioso bosque resplandeciente de tonos cobrizos, reflejando las últimas luces del atardecer.

—¡Al menos podías haberme mandado de día, maldito gilipollas integral!—Grité al aire, como si allá donde fuera que estuviese pudiera escucharme. Miré alrededor y lo supe. Me odiaba, tenía que ser eso. No había otra razón. Con la cantidad de gente interesante que había en _Arda_ para entrevistar y me había mandado al culo de la Tierra Media para escuchar a un maldito árbol que tarda media eternidad en saludar. Era injusto.

Caminé largo rato por las lindes del bosque sin atreverme a entrar. Confieso que tenía algo de miedo, con la puesta del sol había ido oscureciendo y cada vez que perdía la mirada en el interior del bosque imaginaba en mi cabeza una escena de película de terror. Desde un payaso loco con un hacha persiguiéndome entre los árboles al pajarillo del twitter intentando arrancarme los ojos en medio de la espesa negrura.

—Oh, vamos, joder... ¿qué tienes, tres años?—Me decidí a entrar al fin, con la única valentía que me otorgaba el soltar por la boca más tacos por segundo que un puñetero camionero. Caminé entre ramas que parecían retorcerse, los ruidos de los bichos salvajes y una luna que se me antojó la maldita sonrisa del gato de Cheshire. Como Alicia, había visto muchísimas veces un gato sin sonrisa pero no una sonrisa sin gato. Un punto brillante me distrajo: a lo lejos me pareció ver una hoguera. Me acerqué con sigilo y pude ver un par de figuras calentarse al calor del fuego.

—¿Quién eres y por qué nos acechas?—Me avergüenza el chillido que pegué. Hay personas que tienen estilo y clase hasta en eso, tipo peli de miedo americana. No os engañéis, las protas de esas pelis no pasan el _casting_ si no chillan a gusto del director. El mío es tipo gato, vamos lo que viene siendo como el que pega el animalillo cuando le pisas el rabo. Y vino con salto incorporado, como en el caso del felino, que casi me clavo yo sola la punta de la flecha con la que me apuntaban— ¿Por qué gritas?

—¡Ah, no sé! ¡Tú qué crees! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me apuntas? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Por qué quieres mata...?

—¡Qué ha sido eso! ¡Legolas! ¿Te encuentras bien, compañero? —Se interesó el de la hoguera, eso sí, sin alejarse demasiado del fuego, que hacía fresco.

—No temas Gimli, que estoy perfectamente. No tendrás la suerte de dejar este viejo bosque por mi causa… ¡Has de cumplir tu promesa, amigo! —Estaba oscuro pero sí que se daba un aire al silvano. Bueno, más que un aire. Era clavado, en realidad. Bajó el arco, dejándome de considerar peligrosa— ¿Acaso se ha perdido usted, Dama...?

—Carolina. Carol. No… bueno sí. Estoy un poco perdida, lo reconozco. Y no soy dama.

—No se preocupe Lady Carolina. Todos hoy andamos un poco perdidos. Sin ir más lejos, mi compañero y yo no encontramos el camino hasta que nos topamos con ayuda. Acompáñeme al fuego, coma algo de sopa con nosotros y cuando nuestros estómagos estén satisfechos buscaremos a los que la extraviaron.

—A los qué me ext... ¿Qué? ¡Oiga! ¡Qué se cree! No tengo cinco años, ¿sabe?—No me hizo caso alguno, siguió caminando hasta que se reunió con sus dos amiguitos junto al fuego. Maldita Tierra Media.

—Dama Carolina, permítame presentarle…

—Carolina, sin el "Dama" delante.

—Dama Carolina —insistió de nuevo—, le presento a mi gran amigo Gimli.

—Un placer, mi señora.

—Señorita, si no le importa.

—¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—Y éste es nuestro salvador de esta noche, que nos encontró perdidos y nos mostró el camino, el mago Radagast el Pardo—Mi cara de incredulidad fue tomada como una de sorpresa. El extravagante mago se acercó y me miró con sus ojos saltones, con la nariz pegada a la mía. Ya que parecía ser todo un experto en encontrar cosas, le pregunté si conocía a algún _ent_. Debía encontrar a Bárbol antes de que se me acabara el tiempo.

—Poco podremos ayudarla, Dama Carolina. Sí que es cierto que hace bien poco que conocimos a uno de ellos, Bárbol se llamaba, pero antes del episodio ocurrido en Isengard no los considerábamos ni en fábulas siquiera.

—Ha de disculpar al mozo, señorita Carol. Elfo, las primaveras que has presenciado te engañan y también las veces que tus ojos agudos han visto las nieves derretirse, si te hacen considerar que lo que pasó hace años ha sucedido "hace bien poco".

—Porque hace bien poco que fue sin duda, Gimli, pues no llegará ni a un par de años desde nuestra promesa. Y demasiado hemos retrasado el cumplimiento, me parece.

—Mucho cuesta dejar el hogar cuando se establece uno, amigo.

—Es algo en lo que he de darte la razón —El elfo y el enano siguieron de cháchara sin darme más pistas. Cuando el mago loco consideró que la sopa estaba lista, la sirvió en unos tazones de barro y nos la ofreció para cenar mientras yo me preguntaba dónde estaría mi festín prometido. No había acabado aún mi ración cuando empecé a sentir mucho sueño.

—Ragadast... ¿qué llevaba la sopa?

—Setas —se limitó a decir, como si mi pregunta fuera de lo más estúpida.

—¿Setas? —Maldito mago... No podía mantener los ojos abiertos— ¿Qué clase de se...?

Me desmayé, o me dormí, no sé... Igual el Pardo me había matado sin darme yo ni cuenta. Maldita sea. Al rato sentí un cosquilleo en la nariz. Me rasqué e intenté seguir durmiendo pero no me dejaron.

—Creo que podría dormir a pierna suelta en un agujero infestado de arañas —escuchó susurrar al elfo mientras el enano intentaba aguantar la risa.

—Pobre niña, el susto que se va a dar no es pequeño.

—Tampoco sois tan feos que tenga que asustarme al veros, Gimli —Abrí los ojos de nuevo, desperezándome ya a la luz del día, buscando a mi alrededor la sorpresa que esperaban darme.

—Habréis de disculparme por empezar el almuerzo sin vosotros, amigos —la voz que escuché a mis espaldas me hizo levantarme de un salto. Tropecé con una de las raíces sobre las que había dormido. Miré por todos lados pero no había nadie. Hasta que caí en que no recordaba raíz alguna de la noche anterior, estábamos en un claro más o menos despejado. Y miré hacia arriba. Y grité otra vez. Y reí. Y seguramente pensaron que estaba loca.

—¡Me ha encontrado, señor Bárbol! ¡No sabía dónde buscarle! —apoyé una de las manos en la corteza del roble, haciendo que emitiera una serie de ruidos huecos.

—No hay nada mejor que acabar el almuerzo con unas risas, Bárbol.

—Tus palabras me recuerdan a las de cierto _hobbit_, maese Gimli. El señor Peregrin me dijo una vez algo parecido.

—Razón tendría sin duda. Esos medianos saben más de comidas que nadie en _Arda_.

—Señor... Señor Bárbol, ¿le importaría concederme una entrevista, si es tan amable?

—¿Una qué?

—¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas? Sólo para conocerle mejor, señor. Nada demasiado íntimo… Y si alguna no le gusta puede negarse a contestar, por supuesto.

—Si eres amiga del señor Gimli y Legolas Hojaverde, amiga eres de los _ent_. Pregunta lo que quieras, que si está en mi conocimiento te responderé tan bien como sepa.

—¿Sí? Gracias. Creo que mi primera pregunta ha de ser, a ver... ¿Qué es lo que os hace realmente diferentes a los _ent_ del resto de los habitantes de _Arda_?

—Somos muy antiguos, tal vez sea eso...

—Los elfos también somos antiguos, somos los primeros nacidos —intervino el elfo orgulloso, sin parecer importarle un ápice el no haber sido preguntado.

—Pero _Aulë _nos creó primero a nosotros, los enanos —contestó Gimli, igual de orgulloso e igual de inoportuno.

—Y os puso a dormir hasta que nacimos nosotros.

—Ya basta... —Ya estaba bien, ¿es que no iban a dejarme entrevistar al _ent_ a gusto?— ¿Qué más da quién llegara primero? Prosiga señor Bárbol, por favor...

—Sí, sí claro. Somos el pensamiento de _Yavanna_; eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, niña. Ella rogó a _Ilúvatar _por protección para los _olvar_, para salvar su querida creación. Ni en los tiempos de la Primavera de _Arda _estuvieron tan amenazados por la perversión de _Melkor_ como cuando los hijos de _Aulë _se dedicaron a hacer del asesinato de árboles su nueva diversión.

—¿Y fue entonces cuando aparecisteis vosotros en _Arda_?—volví a preguntar, asegurándome de que lo había anotado todo.

—Me temo que no soy tan antiguo, chica. He visto mucho pero no todo. Mis ancestros, sí, ellos si lo vieron: vieron la deforestación, la desolación de bosques enteros convertidos astillas y más astillas... Y la rabia les fluyó por cada fibra calentando su salvia; y todo el mundo sabe lo que sucede cuando nos calientan la salvia. Nosotros somos fuertes y juramos proteger a los indefensos, de esos enanos y de muchos otros peligros... Pastores de árboles nos llaman, y a eso nos dedicamos.

—Déjame decirte, querido amigo, que eso precisamente es lo que os hace diferentes... Al menos a Bárbol, la dedicación y la compasión con la que ejerce tan noble tarea, de otro _onod _no sé decirte. Pocos _onodrim_ conocí y a ninguno tan profundamente como a él —Legolas se dirigió a mí, interrumpiendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no me importó en absoluto. De algún modo aquella reunión improvisada era un regalo, así tendría amigos de Bárbol a los que preguntar... si lograban centrarse en el _ent,_ claro.

—En cualquier caso, siento que sólo por ser hijo de Durin debiera disculparme por tanto dolor causado... —Gimli se amohinó.

—Maese enano, todos tenemos nuestras notas en la canción de _Arda_. Tampoco fuisteis los únicos que nos causaron dolor, aunque sí los primeros. Los númenóreanos de la Segunda Edad también causaron gran destrozo en el gran Bosque que antes era lo que ahora llamáis Eriador, y los elfos y su guerra contra Sauron... claro que en ese caso todo _Arda_ estaba amenazada, no podemos culparles demasiado de ser poco cuidadosos.

—Parece que tenéis gran aprecio a los elfos —comenté, intentando que me hablara algo más de ellos.

—Oh, lo tenemos, sin duda. Nunca podremos estarles lo suficientemente agradecidos. Ellos nos curaron de nuestra mudez.

—Estos elfos que hablan a todo... —Gimli intentó molestar a Legolas pero no lo consiguió. Parecía encantado, la verdad.

—Aunque ahora no hablamos como ellos nos enseñaron, claro está. El éntico antiguo es demasiado engorroso hay que reconocerlo... Gentes de otras razas, e incluso algunos _ent_ como el joven Ramaviva, lo consideran lento y largo. Pero aun así es hermoso... Aún lo hablamos en las reuniones de la Cámara, y es muy útil también para conversar con los _ucorns_ y los árboles. Pero en algún momento, algún iluminado debió de encontrar encantador el _quenya _de los _eldar_ y fue adaptado y modificado para encajar con el éntico de un modo que soy incapaz de explicar.

—Ahora que mencionas la Cámara, Bárbol, ¿tenéis los _ent_ un rey o algo parecido, o vivís en democracia?

—No sé qué quiere decir esa palabra tuya, chica. No tenemos rey ni nos hace falta. Yavanna es nuestra última responsable, a ella debemos todas nuestras decisiones y pensamientos. Cuando hay alguna cuestión importante nos reunimos en la Cámara Éntica y debatimos el problema tranquilamente —y tan tranquilamente, que llegaron a desesperar a dos pacientes _hobbits_ mientras discutían el ataque a Isengard— decimos nuestra opinión libremente por turnos y se decide por consenso. Ahora es fácil ponerse de acuerdo, quedamos pocos... pero antes, nuestras reuniones duraban más. Una vez, discutimos arduamente durante un siglo y medio si Noque Caracortada estaba en el lugar idóneo o no. El pobre alcornoque, al que un enano le arreó con el hacha en todo el rostro y de ahí el sobrenombre, tuvo que cambiarse de sitio y al fin pudimos comenzar la reunión... pero no suele ser lo habitual, suelen durar un año, dos a lo sumo.

Los ojos de Bárbol se entristecieron al recordar a su amigo, seguramente porque en algún momento del pasado Noque Caracortada fue enteramente cortado por algún alma despiadada. Dudó si preguntarle por eso, tal vez era demasiado personal. Finalmente se decidió y lo hizo.

—Oh, no. No, no, no, no. El pequeño Caracortada está entero, o eso espero. Al menos lo estaba la última vez que lo vi durante el asalto a Isengard. Tenías que haberlo visto, niña... Con lo canijo que es, sacó fuerzas para arrancar las vigas de la presa él sólo. Recuerdo que para cuando llegó Ramaviva ya estaba todo anegado y se puso furioso. Era la primera vez que otro _ent_ le adelantaba en algo. Y la última, por lo que tengo entendido, porque cuando acabó el ataque y todo volvió a la normalidad, Ramaviva volvió con el pueblo de Corteza y Noque... no sé, la verdad. Recuerdo verle internarse en el Bosque, nada más. Pero está bien, seguro.

—Bárbol, ¿habéis sabido algo de las _ent-mujeres_?

—Nada que no sepamos ya. Desaparecieron hace tiempo. No teníamos mucho en común supongo. ¿Por qué esa tristeza niña? Me recuerdas a nuestros amigos _hobbits,_ ellos también se entristecieron y sigo sin saber por qué. Todos tenemos un tiempo en esta tierra. Unos más largo y otros más corto, en un sitio o en otro, pero al final todos volvemos a dónde partimos. Volveremos a encontrarlas en el pensamiento de _Yavanna_, niña. Nuestro tiempo, como el de los elfos y enanos, se agota.

—Es la era de los hombres, Dama Carolina.

—Es mucho más que eso, Legolas —contestó el roble con resignación— Los _ent_ despertamos con fecha de retorno. Se dice que el mismísimo _Ilúvatar_ dio validez al pensamiento de Yavanna por un tiempo: mientras los primeros nacidos tengan dominio y los segundos sean jóvenes.

—Aún soy joven, Bárbol —rió Gimli intentando aliviar el ambiente. El gran roble rió a carcajadas, con un sonido sordo y hueco que helaba el alma— No puedes retornar aún.

—Una última pregunta, por favor, no quiero dejaros con esta tristeza. ¿Qué opina de...? —No me dio tiempo a acabar. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a mí misma en la oficina de nuevo, pero el idiota de mi jefe se había marchado ya. Me dejé caer en una de las sillas, agarrando la libreta fuertemente en el regazo… triste. Me dolía la tripa. Al menos me creerían, ¿no? ¡No todo habría sido una alucinación por las setas del mago!


End file.
